


Through This Life And After

by WielderOfFairyTales



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Durarara!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, I've never posted a fanfic before so idk how it is, Just Slightly Angsty, My First Fanfic, Reincarnation, Slight Character Study, here have a headcanon, i'll explain in the notes, this basically wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WielderOfFairyTales/pseuds/WielderOfFairyTales
Summary: In their first life, they were best friends. This was the life of war.In the second, they became heroes. This was a life of superpowers.In the third, they were enemies. This was a life of crime.No matter where they were, they always seemed to find each other again.





	1. War

Darren Shan and Steve Leonard were the best of friends. Inseparable. Invincible. Unchangeable.

That's what they had thought - before the War of the Scars, before Darren's investiture, before Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa and vampires and vampaneze.

That's when it all changed.

Steve was convinced that Darren betrayed him. He hated Darren for becoming a vampire because _that was supposed to be him, dammit._

Darren had _taken Steve's place._

Steve wanted to be the one to make him _pay_. He wanted to see the look on Darren's face when he died- when Steve _killed him_.

He wanted to kill Darren more than anything.

But there was always a part of him that whispered -

_Don't you want to know why? Why he would do that to his best friend? You knew him better than anyone. Would he really betray you on purpose?_

It didn't matter, anyhow. He squashed that part down. Even if it wasn't on purpose, Darren had taken his rightful place.

_ Friend or not, Darren had to pay. _


	2. Powers

Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku were friends, once.

It didn't last. 

All Bakugou wanted was to become the No. 1 Pro Hero one day. He didn't have time for weaklings - or, that's what he told himself. 

Something in him whispered - 

 _Don't get close to him. He'll betray you, he'll take your place._ Your _rightful place. He'll steal the No. 1 spot right out from under you._

 _Will you let him? Let him betray you_ (again) _? You know he would, eventually. He'll pretend to be your friend and then stab you in the back._

_No,_  He thought.  _I won't._

_\---_

Izuku didn't understand why. Why did his  _(so-called)_  friend act this way towards him? He'd done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment from someone he'd only ever been kind to - idolized, even. 

 _All I've ever tried to do was what's right. I don't deserve his hate. I haven't done anything to him. Why does he hate me?_  

_I'll show him who's weak. He'll never doubt me again. He wants to be Number One? I'll be an even better hero than him. I'll prove to him that I'm not weak._

_ I'll prove him wrong once and for all. _


	3. Crime

Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara had always been enemies.

It was a fact of life.

Something in Izaya was both drawn to and repelled by the other man. Every time he saw Shizuo walking the streets with his hands in his pockets and few cares in the world, there was some part of Izaya that just couldn't stand it.

Some tiny voice inside him whispered -

 _You know him, he's strong, he can take what you dish out. Go ahead, drive him nuts; you're not_ hurting _anyone._   _Just because he's_ physically _strong doesn't mean that he's better, so don't let him think that. Look how easily he gets riled up; it's pathetic. Show him who's boss, show him that he shouldn't even think about messing with you. Make him miserable._

Izaya couldn't say for sure what it was, but for some reason he felt justified. He could make Shizuo's life a living hell. The devil was on his shoulder, saying over and over:  _He deserves it_.

 _Why?_  Izaya thought sometimes. Why  _does he deserve this? Why do I feel I have to alienate him like this?_

 _For the same reason you drive people off of buildings. You're showing them their weaknesses. Only the strong can survive, you know that. Better they realize it now, before they experience_ true _suffering._  

Besides, something told Izaya that getting close to the man would only mean pain for him.

_ I don't want him to hurt me again. _

**Author's Note:**

> so... i just saw this tumblr post about the similarities between steve and darren/izuku and katsuki. and i thought,"what if they are reincarnations of each other? like that would explain bakugou's animosity towards izuku - he subconciously remembers darren's 'betrayal' and thinks it would happen again. he's still angry about it." and then durarara added itself to the mix with "well, what if izaya likes tormenting shizuo for the same reason? izuku's hardships at the hands of bakugou caused his reincarnation - izaya - to want to make shizuo pay for his actions from his past life" and then i wrote this


End file.
